


Memory Lane

by Xchloexpeepsx



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: A Losers Vacation, Fix It, Getting Together, M/M, Reddie are engaged, all these ships involved but it’s Hanbrough centred, post It Chapter Two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xchloexpeepsx/pseuds/Xchloexpeepsx
Summary: The Losers are spending summer together in Ben’s beach house some time after reuniting in Derry. Ben finds a videotape of the Losers getting ready for ‘The Winter Formal’ back in 1989. Mike doesn’t want anyone to see the tape especially Bill.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> Yes before anyone asks I rewatched ‘Friends’ and took the idea from that one scene

This summer had been fun, it had been some time since all the Losers had reunited back in Derry and while taking a break to collect themselves after the events of that nightmare they were finally all together again. Just before the summer, Ben had built his very on beach house for them all and him and Bev thought it would be a great idea if all the Losers came to spend the summer together in it since it had been so long. ‘A Losers Summer’ they all called it. The house was big, beautiful, right next to a private beach and there was enough room for everyone, Ben may or may not have planned to purchase this house for himself and the losers when he was designing it. The summer had been really fun so far and it’s given everyone time to catch up, get to know each other again and look at what everyone had been up to since leaving Derry for a second time after finally ending the clown.

Ben and Bevery were still happily together, everyone knew it was going to happen after the kiss at the Quarry. Beverly was able to get a divorce and restraining order from Tom and they’ve been happily together ever since, Bev had been working on a new clothing line which she says is inspired by the Losers and Ben has been working on new projects the beach house being one of them. They both looked so proud of themselves as they talked about their projects and the ones that they have planned next. 

Now Richie and Eddie were a surprise to everyone, after Richie’s vision in the deadlights and saving Eddie it seems it triggered something inside of Eddie and he ended up making the first move that night after it all. They got together the night before they left Derry and not only that, Eddie finally got a divorce from Myra a few months after. To top it off the night the divorce was finally official between Eddie and Myra, Richie got down on one knee and proposed to him. It was a surprise to everyone at how quick it was but they kind of saw it coming especially Stan, they had been pining for each other for basically their whole lives that it was kind of a surprise but not really a surprise to see a plain sliver band on Eddie’s finger as he linked his arm around Richie’s. 

Stan made a full recovery in the hospital and after some time of getting back on his feet Stan finally got in contact with them all and they’ve all been talking ever since. They had spoke through Skype since but ‘The Losers’ summer was the first time they were all seeing Stan face to face again since they all reunited after twenty seven years. This was also the first time they were meeting his wife Patty, Patty was a lovely lady who came across as a little shy but incredibly sweet. After the past couple of days being here she was coming out of her shell a little and now they see her and who she is as a person everyone can clearly see why Stan is basically wrapped around her finger. Everyone seemed to be swooning over Patty, she’s just incredibly sweet and the way she is with Stan is just adorable.

Bill was another who had entered the divorce gang. Things between him and Audra just didn’t work out, if he was honest thing hadn’t been going well between them for a very long time even before Mike’s phone call. Things are civil between them, they’re still on good terms with each other and honestly they seem to be friends which is strange because it’s almost like they were never married in first place. From what Bill has learned recently, Audra has been talking to one of Beverly’s best friends Kay and with the way Audra talks about her he kind of suspects that something is blossoming between them. He didn’t mind, they’re not together and she has very right to move on. Bill has also been working on a new novel and it seems to be going really well so far he just hopes that he can get it right with the ending this time. He’s been spending a lot of time calling Mike and asking for a second opinion on what he has so far, he enjoys his calls from Mike. He enjoys talking to all his friends but every time he speaks to Mike he can’t help but smile and feel like his heart his pounding in his chest but in a good way, he can’t find a way to describe the feeling. 

Mike? Mike finally got out of Derry after being stuck there his whole life and moved to Florida. His home is beautiful and he works at the local bookstore were he meets and talks with various people throughout the day, always meeting someone new but even then Mike can’t help but feel this loneliness. He thinks about how Ben built up the courage to tell Bev that he loves her and Eddie to tell Richie how he feels about him and Richie to finally confess too and wow, even taking it a step further and getting engaged not long after being together! But him? He can’t even bring himself to tell Bill how he feels about him. 

He always crushed on Bill when they were kids, the way he stood up for him and the whole leader approach he had in regards to the Losers. The feeling never went away but here he was at the age of forty still scared to tell Bill, maybe it’s because they’ve finally reunited after twenty seven years that he’s worried about losing that again if Bill doesn’t feel the same. Stan can clearly see it, poor Stan could clearly see Ben and Richie’s pining so of course he could see Mike towards Bill. Stan basically wanted to bash their heads together for them to finally see sense and he was pretty sure the others losers see it too which makes it just as frustrating. Everyone else throughout this vacation seemed to notice the smiles and looks between him and Bill, even at one point having a whole discussion about it when Mike and Bill went out to see some sights for the day. It was very frustrating to say the least, especially from Stan’s perspective.

This evening they spent it in the living room of the beach house, sitting around on the large couches they had as Ben came walking in with a tape in his hand. He had a big smile on his face as he shook it in his hands to get everyone’s attention.  
“Showing us your porn collection Haystack?” Started Richie causing the others to laugh and roll their eyes.  
“Very funny trashmouth, its us getting ready for our winter formal” Responded Ben as everyone’s eyes widened with excitement.  
“You still have that?!” Exclaimed Eddie as he shuffled forward a little in his seat, eyes wide and a big smile on his face with excitement.  
“Wait you guys had a winter formal?” Asked Bev as she looked at everyone.  
“Yeah it was not long after you left Derry, it was the same year of that summer and Stan decided to film everyone getting ready” Explained Ben and Beverly looked excited.  
“Okay I’ve gotta see you all in your suits put it on!”  
“Yeah put it on!” Joined in Bill and now Mike was panicking, Bill can’t see that tape, he can’t let him see that tape.

“M-maybe we should watch this another time, it’s getting late” stuttered Mike feeling this panic beginning to fill him as Ben started to put the tape in the player.  
“Oh come on Mike! I wanna see Ed’s cute little suit!” Responded Richie as Eddie rolled his eyes and nudged him a little. Stan furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the panic on Mike’s face until it began to hit Why Mike didn’t want them to watch the tape, the pin dropped and his eyes widened.  
“Hey guys maybe Mike is right, it’s getting late and-“  
“Hey you’re not getting away that easy, I wanna see Stanley in his adorable little suit” cooed Patty as she hugged his arm and shuffled closer to him. Stan looked back at Mike with an apologetic look before they looked over at the tv screen as the video started to play. Ben sat on the floor, front view of the tv and leaning against one of the couches while everyone else got comfortable on the couch to watch and Mike stayed standing up, basically ready to run away in embarrassment once they all see. 

The video started with some very shakey camera work  
_“Is this thing on?”_ It was Stan before the camera turned right at his face causing everyone to start laughing and a big smile to appear on Patty’s face as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
_“Yeah the button is on”_ Mike’s voice could be heard on the other side of the camera before the camera was shaking again as Mike took it from Stan’s hands, turning it around to face himself.

 _“So this is the winter formal of 1989 and everyone is getting ready for their dates”_ Explained Mike on the video before he turned the camera back around to show Stan in his suit. He wore a black tux with a matching tie and Patty couldn’t help but be in complete awe.  
“Aren’t you just adorable?!” She exclaimed causing a deep blush to appear on Stan’s cheeks as everyone smiled around before looking back at the tv. Next came Richie and Eddie coming down the stairs, Richie wore a light blue tux while Eddie wore a red one with an adorable little bow tie.

Richie had a huge grin on his face as he looked back at Eddie on the couch.  
_“Your mom dress you tonight Ed’s?”  
“Shut up dickwad!”  
“You know your mom actually gave me a preview of what she’s gonna be wearing as my date, it’s hot stuff” _he said before a wolf whistle left his lips.  
_“Shut up my mom is not your date!”_ Spat Eddie before shoving him. Hearing their younger selves bicker and argue Eddie couldn’t help but smile because in a way it feels like after all of these years nothing had changed. They watched as Richie and Eddie looked at each other before the mom jokes had subsided.  
_“You look nice”_ Richie had finally said as a soft smile appeared on young Eddie’s face, the camera wasn’t amazing quality but they could see that Eddie’s cheeks had turned a little pink.  
_“Thanks...so do you”_ he said back as they smiled at each other before Eddie turned to head to the living room, looking out to see if their dates had arrived. Richie’s gaze was still on Eddie, smiling before he noticed that Stan was filming him causing him to jump a little with surprise before clearing his throat at trying at act stupidly casual. The camera turned back around to Stan’s face as he had a look of disapproval of Richie’s dumbass as he shook his head.

“Poor Stan” smirked Bill  
“He could see it all before we could see it ourselves” grinned Bev before they turned to look at Stan who had a smile on his face.  
“You all owe me” he joked as he pointed at them.  
Eddie smirked back at a now flustered Richie on the couch before he was wrapping his arms around Richie’s arm like what Patty was doing to Stan. Richie looked back at Eddie with a smile before looking for a moment at Eddie hands clutching his arm, the silver ring around his finger causing him to smile even wider before looking back at the tv screen. 

Next Ben and Bill came down the stairs and a huge smile appeared on Bev’s face as she watched it. Ben had wore a similar suit to Stan’s but the difference was he had a matching bow tie with his hair gelled back and Ben couldn’t help but blush with embarrassment as he looked at the screen.  
“Looking good Mr Bond” teased Richie as Ben’s cheeks creeped a darker pink and Beverly was wrapping her arms around him and kissing his warm cheek.  
“I think you look handsome” she muttered to his cheek and Ben couldn’t help but smile. Bill wore a dark blue suit with a dark red tie and the moment Mike saw him on the screen he felt a lump in his throat knowing what was to come next on the tape. 

_“Th-Th-They here y-yet?”_ Asked Bill on the camera.  
_“That’s right future losers!”_ Started Richie as he slid in front of the camera causing young Eddie to giggle and Eddie now watching it back.  
_“To the future losers watching this we have dates! We have five lovely ladies going to the ball with us! Well six if Mike had decided to come with us”_ he explained to the camera before Stan turned it to face Mike. Mike shrugged his shoulders  
_“I don’t go to your school”_  
_“Neither does Bill’s date! What’s her name again? Andrea? Annie?”_

 _“Au-Au-Audra, her names Audra”_ corrected Bill. Bill sadly smiled as he watched the tape, he met Audra years ago out of town when him and his parents went on a family trip during the autumn one weekend. He ended up asking her if he would be her date for the winter formal although they didn’t start to properly date until years down the line like towards the end of college late. It’s kind of sad now that he thinks about were him and Audra are now in their lives.  
_“Big Bill only went and got himself a date with a lucky lady out of town!”_ Exclaimed Richie in a stupid voice causing everyone to smile as they watched the screen.

The tape then cut to a shot of them all in the living room along with four other girls all in pretty dresses, all of the boys looking incredibly awkward around them. Now that they all think about it, its funny to look back compared to were they are now and who they’re with.  
“God we were so obvious” sighed Richie as he leaned back a little on the couch, Eddie following too as he snuggled into him.  
“We’re idiots” laughed Eddie as he kept his eyes on the screen seeing how awkward they were while young Eddie and Richie gave each other glances on the screen.

The moment the camera panned to Bill, Mike felt like he wanted run out the house because he knew what was coming. Bill looked sad like he was trying not to cry as he looked at everyone with their dates (even if they all looked incredibly awkward) Mike was also in the shot looking at Bill with a sad look on his face.  
“Hey guys maybe we should turn this off and call it a night” said Stan but everyone seemed to ignore him as they continued to watch.

Ben had walked over to Bill on the video, putting his hand on his shoulder.  
_“Hey maybe she’s just running late”_ he said softly as young Bill sadly smiled and nodded. It still pained Mike to this day to see how sad he looked that night.  
_“Y-Yeah”_ he muttered in response before looking down at his hands and sniffling a little. Little Eddie rushed over in the shot to hand Bill a tissue. As they watched it Bill couldn’t help but look back at Eddie with a smile before looking back at the screen.

 _”Hey Mike”_ Said Stan on the video as Mike looked towards the camera and came over.  
“Can we turn this off please?” Asked Mike.  
“I wanna see how this ends!” Exclaimed Bev while everyone else muttered with disagreement about Mike’s suggestion of turning it off, Stan looking back at Mike again with an apologetic look.  
“I can’t watch this” he muttered as he went to stand by the stairs to run to his room for when it gets embarrassing. Bill looked back at Mike questionably before looking back at the TV.

“Mikes right, we should finish this tomorrow” Muttered Stan.  
“Aw come on, videos almost over we may as well finish it” Responded Eddie as everyone else muttered in agreement. As the video continued on Mike couldn’t help but feel like his heart was pounding in his chest.

 _“Mike I have an idea, why don’t you take Bill?”_  
_“What?”_  
_“I mean we all have dates, if his date is not gonna show why can’t a friend take him?”_ Suggested Stan. Bill was now fixated on the screen as he leaned a little forward as he watched, he now wanted to see were this was going. Ben furrowed his eyebrows along with everyone else apart from Patty and Stan.  
“You didn’t go did you Mike?” Questioned Ben but Mike didn’t give an answer as they all looked at Mike with confusion before looking back at the screen.

 _“I don’t know”_ Young Mike had said sounding incredibly unsure as he shrugged his shoulders.  
_“I have a backup suit in my room”_ said Stan and Mike furrowed his eyebrows together.  
_“You have a backup suit?” He asked with amusement._  
_“In case I didn’t like this one”_ he said and Patty couldn’t help but grin as she watched because it felt like such a Stan thing.  
On the video Mike looked back at Bill who was still looking really upset as everyone crowded around him, Richie in the video rubbing Bill’s back to comfort him.  
_“Okay, where’s the suit?”_  
_“In my closet you’ll know it when you see it”_ Said Stan before Mike was rushing up the stairs and Stan was following. Next minute the camera fell forward onto the stairs, a loud thump before a ‘shit’ was muttered and the camera was being picked back up.

“Did you fall down the stairs?” Asked Richie with amusement as he looked back at Stan on the other side of the couch.  
“I did” he muttered before everyone was smiling with amusement and Patty was giggling.

Mike should probably leave the room now and save the embarrassment he thought to himself as he knew what was coming next, Stan too. Stan knew there was no use in trying to stop them from turning it off because they’re not going to listen, of course they’re not going to listen because it was memories they wanted to see. Stan felt his heart pounding too because he wasn’t sure how Bill was going to respond to this. Bill leaned forward as he continued to look at the screen, the next shot showed Mike leaving Stan’s room in a dark blue tux kind of similar to Bill’s and matching bow tie and a nervous smile on his face. 

_“Do I look okay?”_ Asked Mike as he held his arms out and gave a spin to give Stan the full view.  
_“You look great, this is gonna cheer him up”_ Responded Stan before Stan was coming down the stairs holding the the camera.  
_“Hey Bill M-“_ Stan paused in his words as the camera showed the whole group going out the door, Bill linking arms with a red haired girl who he assumed was Audra.  
_“Come on Stanley!”_ Said his date as they all walked out the door. The camera panned back to Mike who looked like his heart had been ripped in two before the camera was facing the floor.  
_“Shit um, how do I turn this off?”_ He muttered as there was movement of the camera as he tried to find the button before the screen went blank.

Everyone was quiet in the room as they all turned to look at Mike as he stood by the stairs with a sad look on his face.  
“I can’t believe you did that” Said Richie.  
“That was really sweet of you Mike” joined in Ben as Mike gave a sad smile. Stan had this look of guilt on his face for the events of that night and because he wasn’t able to stop the others from watching the tape, especially Bill.  
“Well um...I just wanted him to be happy” Muttered Mike as Bill kept silent. It began to click in his mind, Mike has always been there for him...Mike has always been the one to comfort him and support him in everything he did, back then all those years ago and now till this day. Some of them turned to look at Bill to see his reaction before Bill was standing up from his seat to look back at Mike who just looked heartbroken. Bill was tearing up himself, feeling the pain that Mike was feeling.

Everyone watched as Bill slowly made his way over to Mike. Mike felt like he couldn’t move as he watched Bill come over to him, he didn’t know what Bill was going to do when he came over, question him? Apologise even though he weren’t to know?  
“Mikey” he muttered as he came over to him before he was leaning up on the tips of his toes and pulling Mike into a kiss. Everyone’s eyes widened with surprise before smiles appeared on their faces as they watched them kiss. Mike froze for a second with surprise before he kissed back, he hand reaching up to Bill’s cheeks before they pulled away from the kiss. Bill looked at him with a soft look in his eyes before Mike leaned forward to press a kiss to his head.

“Ugh get a room you guys!” joked Richie causing the others to laugh and shake their heads at Richie ruining the moment.  
“Beep Beep Richie” Responded Eddie as he gently elbowed him before Bill was turning to look back at the others with a smile. Bill leaned into Mike, pressing his head against his chest as Mike hesitantly wrapped his arms around him as he couldn’t process what was happening right now before he was pressing another kiss to Bill’s head.


End file.
